


and even if the sun refused to shine

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [46]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s fine to assume Chin was the stronger one of them. Most people do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and even if the sun refused to shine

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Sessile  
>  **Time Frame:** Season Three  
>  **Title:** Martina McBride's _Valentine_

It’s fine to assume Chin was the stronger one of them. Most people do.

Given what he went through, and how he survived it, before turning it around.

 

But Chin knows he wasn’t. That was always her. Malia. She stood by him, and still loved him, wearing his ring, through years he thought her long gone. Never telling anyone it was him. Never giving up completely.

But now she is gone for good. The house is empty. With food going bad, and flowers wilting.

All of it silently withering back away without the touch of her hand to ground it. 

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Sessile**   _(adjective)_  
>  ses·sile [ses-il, -ahyl]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  1.  _Botany_. attached by the base, or without any distinct projecting support, as a leaf issuing directly from the stem.  
>  2.  _Zoology_. permanently attached; not freely moving.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1715–25; < Latin sessilis fit for sitting on, low enough to sit on, dwarfish (said of plants), equivalent to sess ( us ) (past participle of sedēre to sit ) + -ilis -ile


End file.
